


These Thighs Were Made For Loving You

by EscapeFromTheCity



Series: Playtime [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Harry, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Restraints, Spanking, Top Louis, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 12:13:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8055883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EscapeFromTheCity/pseuds/EscapeFromTheCity
Summary: The dinner party feels like it's going forever. Harry enjoys their friends, he really does. They’re vivacious and intelligent and fun to be around, but he is having trouble engaging with them tonight. The food is delicious and he's sure the conversation is animated and interesting and he is trying really hard to concentrate. Except….Louis has been glancing at him from across the table with that look in his eyes. He's seen it numerous times before. He craves the look. Waits for it. The look that means tonight is playtime. OR the one where Harry and Louis are settling nicely into their new, more adventurous sex life, Harry's bum is cold and Louis might have an excellent plan to warm it up...





	These Thighs Were Made For Loving You

**Author's Note:**

> After the lovely feedback I received from you all I decided to turn this into a series and here is part two!
> 
> Big thanks to my gorgeous beta Lisa for all her encouragement and proofing.
> 
> As always, this is a work of fiction etc etc etc.
> 
> Enjoy!

The dinner party feels like it's going forever. Harry enjoys their friends, he really does. They’re vivacious and intelligent and fun to be around, but he is having trouble engaging with them tonight. The food is delicious and he's sure the conversation is animated and interesting and he is trying really hard to concentrate. Except….

 

Louis has been glancing at him from across the table with that look in his eyes. He's seen it numerous times before. He craves the look. Waits for it. The look that means tonight is playtime.

 

They bid their friends farewell and climb into their Range Rover, leather seats hugging them and soft music the only thing permeating their bubble.

 

It’s been at least five minutes and Louis hasn’t spoken since they left. Harry is starting to get antsy. He knows something is coming when they get home, he just doesn't know what.

 

Since the original revelation that they are both into “stuff” in the bedroom their sex life has gone from amazing to mind blowing.

 

They've spent less and less time with their friends and more time exploring this new world they've jumped into head first.

 

They've done their research, established boundaries and done their “Yes / Maybe / Absolutely Not” lists. They've also explored the wonderful world of toys and determined what items are in and which ones they're not comfortable with.

 

Ball gags are out, blindfolds are in.

Spreader bars are out, 4-way restraints are in.

Collars are out, nipple clamps with chains and weights are in.

Cock locks are out, butt plugs and vibrators are in.

Whips and cat o’ nine tails are out, paddles are in.

 

So yeah. It's been an ummm….  _ interesting _ time to say the least but Harry has never been happier.

  
  


Louis is staring straight ahead at the road and hasn’t so much as glanced in Harry's direction the entire drive. One hand resting on the steering wheel and the other on the armrest of the door.

 

Harry is trying to stay still but he can't stop himself from shifting in his seat, looking ahead but with his head turned just enough that he can see Louis in his periphery. He's running his balled fists up and down his thighs unconsciously; bottom lip sucked into his mouth.

 

The distance between their friends house and their own home isn't far, but to Harry it might as well be a world away.

 

He doesn't even know how Louis gets him so riled up. He hasn't even  _ done _ anything. But the anticipation is killing him. Those looks over the dinner table, the small private smiles reserved for only him, the way he looks right into his soul. It's just that it  _ does _ things to Harry.

 

Brights lights from the oncoming cars are casting shadows inside, beams of light creeping up their bodies as they speed along. Only a few more minutes and they'll be home he thinks. He just has to keep it together. Just a few more minutes.

 

They reach the large metal gates at the entrance to their property and Harry reaches for the remote like always. But he's all thumbs and fumbles the remote, dropping it into the centre console.

 

He goes to grab for it again but Louis’ hand stills him, electricity shooting up Harry's hand from the single touch.

 

“I'll get it baby. Wouldn't want you to hurt yourself with such a simple task.” And there's the tone. The tone that levels Harry. That knocks the breath out of him. Here they go. It's started.

 

Harry withdraws his hand and places it back on his knee, fists still balled up, but tightly now, unmoving. His eyes dart to Louis and back to the gate as it opens slowly. He can feel his heartbeat pounding in his ears and his breathing is loud. So loud.

 

Louis drives through the opening in the privacy hedges, up the circular gravel driveway and around under the vestibule. The lights coming on automatically, guiding their way as the gate closes behind them.

 

Louis stops the car and turns off the ignition. He turns to look at Harry. Eyes like blackened pools. Harry's breath catches and he is almost vibrating with excitement.

 

In one swift move Louis unbuckles his seatbelt and opens his car door, swinging his legs out and down onto the gravel with a crunch.

 

Harry is frozen.

 

He watches as Louis walks up to the dark wooden front door, taking the two steps in one confident stride. God he's gorgeous Harry thinks. In his stunning charcoal grey Armani suit, polished brogues and black button up, hair quiffed accentuating his sharp cheekbones.

 

Harry still hasn't moved.

 

He watches as Louis puts the key in the lock and opens the door, flicking the hallway lights on as he turns back to Harry.

 

Louis pushes the door all the way open and leans back against the door jam, placing one hand in his trouser pocket.

 

The slight upwards tilt of Louis' chin and a glance through his eyelashes is all it takes to beckon Harry and break him out of his stupor.

 

He unbuckles his seatbelt and opens the door, stepping onto the gravel with his long legs outstretched. He's a bit hunched over, not wanting to appear too confident in case he does something else stupid or clumsy.

 

Rounding the car he takes the steps one at a time, carefully, and crosses the threshold into their home. He throws a fervent glance at Louis as he passes, but Louis is already looking back at the car, locking it with the controller.

Harry is nervous. Or maybe he's slipping under already. Actually, he thinks he might've been slipping since dinner. They've been trying to keep a track of this, what triggers him, how long it takes to go under and then for him to come back.

Playtime can only be playtime if they play safe. It's become their mantra now. The care and safety side of their bedroom games is crucial to them being able to push the boundaries and play hard. Harry knows Louis will always look after him and Louis knows that Harry will always let him know if something is too much.

Harry walks down the hallway, Louis closing the door and walking a few steps behind him, but to Harry he feels much closer. Every heartbeat, every breath completely attuned to Louis. He hears Louis drop the keys on the hallway table making him startle and Louis flicks on the kitchen lights which spill a soft hue out through their spacious open plan living and dining area.

Harry stops at the end of the hallway and stands there awkwardly, not knowing which way to go. Waiting for instruction. Louis brushes past him, sweet smell cologne wafting in the air but he says nothing.

Harry watches intently as Louis strides into the dining room which flows into their sunken lounge room. Soft leather lounges surround a central coffee table on three sides, the focal point being a large gas fireplace and mantle taking up one wall with a large TV above. Harry's hands are clasped in front of him as he sways slightly from side to side. Still waiting.

Louis takes off his jacket and hangs it over the back of one of the dining room chairs, stepping down into their lounge with its plush carpet, Louis sits and reclines into the lounge. He props his feet up on the coffee table and picks up the remote for the fireplace, clicking it into life. It sparks and a glow spreads across the room, instantly altering the mood. He grabs the sound system remote and soon soft music is drifting through the air.

Harry is still standing at the top of the stairs, not sure what he is supposed to do. Should he join Louis in the lounge? No, Louis would've said. Maybe Louis is waiting for him to go into their bedroom? Why isn't Louis telling him what to do? Why can't he make his feet move?

Just as Harry is despairing, Louis finally speaks.

“Baby. My feet are sore in these shoes. Aren't you going to take them off for Daddy?”

Daddy.

 

Harry loves the word. Loves the way it rolls off Louis’ tongue and communicates so much.

Harry rushes down the steps, rounds the couch and drops to his knees.

“Y-yes Daddy. Sorry.” Harry stammers, as he takes off each shoe carefully and places them under the coffee table.

“Socks too please.” Louis says as he leans back and unbuckles his belt, popping open the button of his trousers and untucking his shirt.

Harry complies eagerly, so relieved that he now has a purpose and can complete the tasks successfully after he’d fumbled so stupidly with the gate remote.

He sits back on his haunches once he’s done and awaits the next instruction.

Louis unbuttons his shirt, exposing his gorgeous chest, just a slight dusting of hair between his pecks. Harry knows he’s staring now, but he can’t help it. He’s stunning. Louis picks up the remote for the fireplace again and turns up the heat.

Harry wants to reach out and touch him so badly but he knows he’s not allowed until Louis gives him permission. He bites his bottom lip and clasps his hands behind his back, waiting patiently.

“Fire’s nice isn’t it baby. So warm. You must be getting hot in all those clothes though?” Louis says as he looks Harry up and down slowly.

Harry hadn’t even realised but he’s still in his peacoat.

“Yes D-Daddy. Getting hot.” Harry says but still doesn’t move.

“You can take off your coat and shoes ’n socks now.” Louis instructs and Harry complies instantly, standing and removing his jacket and toeing off his boots, placing his socks inside them before kneeling back down obediently.

“And that shirt too, might as well take that off eh?” Louis says as he slides one of his hands down into his pants and starts to stroke himself.

Harry’s watching Louis intently now, watching how his hips are making small circles as he palms himself, his head angled back against the couch looking at Harry through his lashes. Harry almost forgets for a moment that he had a task to complete, but reels in his thoughts long enough to undo the buttons of his see-through silk shirt, thankfully he only ever does a few of them up so it swiftly hits the floor.

“Look at you all pretty sitting there. So beautiful. All golden in the firelight. Gorgeous chest and perky little nipples.” Louis says as he reaches up with his other hand and starts teasing one of his own nipples in his fingertips.

Harry is getting a bit confused now. Why is Louis touching himself when Harry is right there?

“Daddy wants to see your cock too baby. Pants off.” Louis says as his hands speeds up gradually in his pants and he pinches his nipple, letting out a low moan.

Harry jumps to his feet a little too eagerly and his head spins a bit, but he gathers himself soon enough and takes off his trousers and boxers, kneeling back down naked next to Louis. He props himself up on his heels and splays his knees just a little to show Louis what he wants to see. Maybe Louis will let him touch him now. He’s followed all the instructions like the good boy that he is and now he wants his reward. Wants to touch, kiss, lick, suck, bite, anything, everything for Louis, for his Daddy.

“Color baby?”

Harry is confused. Why is Louis asking for his color, they haven’t even done anything yet. He’s green. Of course he’s green. He needs to answer Louis but his brain has other ideas. Why aren’t his words coming out.

“Baby? Color please.”

“Gre-....ummmm green Daddy. S-sorry, green, yes.” Well that was a mess Harry thinks. And then he realises why Louis is asking, he must be looking spacey. Louis says he gets like this when he goes under and his eyes glaze over and his balance is fucked. Louis has told him that's part of the reason he gets him to kneel, less likely to fall flat on his face.

“Good boy. Come kneel between my knees.” Louis breathes out, still working himself and playing with his nipples as Harry shuffles over into place. “Can you take my belt off baby? My hands seem to be otherwise occupied.”

Harry moves between Louis’ knees and reaches for the buckle, his hands slightly trembling with the thought of finally get closer to him, touching him even if only a little bit. Louis lifts his hips slightly so Harry can slide the belt out, all the while still stroking himself, gaze not shifting from Harry's face.

The belt slips out easily and Harry goes to place the belt on the couch but Louis apparently has other ideas.

“Get the belt out of your pants as well, bring them both and come and sit next to me. Can you do that for me angel?” Louis instructs as he.

Harry nods, slightly confused. But it's an instruction and he can follow it, even if he doesn't understand why Louis is asking him to do it.

As he crawls over to his pile of clothes he can hear Louis shifting on the couch behind him. Harry slips his belt out of the pant loops and when turns around he's slightly shocked to see that Louis now has his trousers and boxers pooled around his ankles, cock free and glistening from the pre-come he’s rubbing up and down the shaft.

Harry's breath catches in his throat and he emits a low whine seeing his Daddy on show like that but  _ still _ not allowed to touch properly.

Both belts in his hands, he sits down tentatively on edge of the couch, back straight, jolting a little as his bare arse meets the cool leather.

“Cold huh?” Louis says a bit breathless, still dragging his hand up and down his shaft.

Harry can't process the implications of what Louis is saying to him, still confused by this evenings playtime. Louis hasn't even touched him yet and his only contact with Louis has been removing his belt which really doesn't count in Harry's mind. But he knows he needs to acknowledge Louis.

“Yes Daddy. Cold on my bum.” He says hoping that it’s the right response.

“We might have to warm that pretty bum up a bit. What do you say baby? Would you like that?”

“Y-yes.” It's all Harry can get out at this point squirming just a little on the couch and jiggling one knee.

“Stop squirming.” Louis says, steely tone even more apparent. “Good boys don't squirm do they?”

“N-no.” Harry says flustered, trying to stop moving but it's no good. His body just isn't cooperating with him.

“I don't think you can be trusted to do that on your own at the moment. Look at you. Hands and feet all wrigley and fidgety. I think you might need something to  _ make _ you to keep you still.”

Harry’s eyes widen and his mouth goes dry as looks down at the belts in his hands. Holy fuck.

“I think you know what you need to do baby.” Louis says as he stills his hand on his cock, gripping the base with one hand and placing the other on the small of Harry's back causing Harry to jump at Louis’ first touch on his skin since they came home.

“Daddy…?”

“Go on baby. You know what Daddy wants you to do.”

Harry places one belt on the couch and with hands shaking slightly, takes the other one and loops it around his ankles, feeding it around and through between them until he can buckle it properly.

The leather digs into his skin slightly but it doesn't hurt, the firmness giving him a sense of security.

When he's done, he looks to Louis for his approval and Louis nods.

“Now, what are we gonna do about those fidgety hands eh?”

Harry thinks for a moment. Not wanting to say the wrong thing.

“Th-the other belt Daddy?”

“Good boy. Off you go then.”

But Harry doesn't know how he's going secure the belt around his hands. He needs four hands. He needs help. He needs Louis to do it for him. He looks at him pleadingly.

“What's wrong baby?”

“Can't Daddy.”

“Oh. Well then. How about I help you?” Louis steely tone suddenly gone and replaced with fondness. Harry is even more confused.

“Pass me the belt angel.” Louis says as he takes his hand out of his pants and reaches out.

Harry picks up the belt hands it over, hands shaking in anticipation.

“Baby, why don’t you come over here so I can reach properly.” Louis says encouraging Harry to come closer.

He moves awkwardly kneeing up onto the lounge, slotting his bound feet under him. Resting back on his feet the belt tightens and the cold buckle digs slightly into his cheeks; placing his hands on the nearest of Louis’ strong, firm thighs and relishing in finally being able to touch his warm skin.

Louis takes the belt and loops it around Harry's wrists, repeating the process Harry had done around his ankles. It's tight, but Harry loves it and his hands still immediately. Grounding him.

He can see Louis’ hard cock resting against his hip and he wants to touch so badly. Wants to wrap his fingers around it. Wants to wrap his lips around it. Wants to wrap his heat around it. Wants it buried inside of him, pounding into him.

“Now we need to sort out that cold bum of yours don't we angel?” Louis says and Harry breaks himself away from his thoughts looking at Louis and nodding agreeably, although he's not sure what he's agreeing to.

“Lay down baby. Across my lap yeah.”

Harry lowers himself over Louis’ lap, elbows on the couch, cock pushing gloriously against Louis’ outer thigh getting some much needed pressure.

Louis starts running his hands up and down Harry's back soothingly one hand coming the rest on his lower back just above his bum and the other playing at the nape of his neck. It feels so wonderful and Harry emits a low purr, feeling calm and safe, all fidgeting and twitching gone.

He feels Louis run his hand from his neck to his shoulder blades and walk down his spine.

“So beautiful. So gorgeous for Daddy. Always. Wanna keep you safe and look after you forever. Give you everything you want. Never let anyone else touch you like this.” Louis says reverently as he runs his hand all over Harry's back while keeping a constant pressure just above his crack with the other hand.

Louis slowly drops the leg that Harry has his cock pressed against, causing Harry to support his weight on his elbows and knees. Louis shifts his leg slightly and brings it back up, now caging Harry's cock in between his thighs.

“ _ Ohhh... _ .” Is all Harry can manage when he feel Louis’ thick thighs squeeze firmly together, trapping his cock and making him flatten himself out, stretching his arms and legs until they hit the ends of the couch.

“Look at you. Love it when you're all laid out for me like this. Gonna make you feel so good baby, gonna warm up that gorgeous bum of yours.” Louis says, voice tapering off.

He trails one hand from Harry’s knee and the other from his elbow, slowly, making Harry shudder, until his hands meet in the middle, lifting them, and then lands both down with a loud crack on Harry’s bare arse.

Harry startles for a split second, shoulder blades contracting towards each other and bum and thighs clenching, dragging his cock up between Louis’ thighs. As he relaxes back down into Louis’ lap, his cock pushes back in between Louis’ thighs and a low groan escapes his mouth.

“ _ Daddy… _ ” He breaths out.

“Yes. That's it angel. Feels good right? Gonna count for me baby?” Only fondness in his voice as he rubs soothing circles into Harry's bum.

“Yes. M’gonna count.”

“Good boy. Such a good boy. How many should we do tonight eh? Fifty maybe? I think fifty. You've been so good.”

“M’Daddy’s good boy.” Harry says quietly, breathing in deeply, knowing what’s coming next. What he’s been hoping for. He wants it so badly.

Louis kneads Harry's round cheeks lovingly, firmly and then lands another two-handed smack. The sound echoing around the room.

“Two…” Harry says, a smile creeping onto his face. Fuck it feels so good.

Louis lands another three double-handers in quick succession, harder this time.

“Three, four, five….”

With each strike, Harry's cock rubs between Louis’ thighs and the sensation is mind blowing. The soft strokes on his shaft contrasting with the sharp pain of the slaps has him gasping.

Louis kneads his cheeks again firmly and then changes it up with fingertip caresses, dipping a single finger into Harry's crack and over his dry rim just for a moment.

Then he's slapping each cheek in turn while his other hand reaches up and runs down Harry's spine.

“Six, seven, eight, nine, ten….”

Harry is in heaven.

“Eleven, twelve, thirteen, fourteen, fifteen…”

“So good for me baby. Gonna give you everything you want yeah? Thirty five more yeah? Spank you until your gorgeous little bum is red raw and bruised?” Louis says as he rubs soft circles over his burning cheeks.

“M-more Daddy…”

“Daddy’s hands might get sore though. Don't want that do we?”

Harry stiffens, worrying that Louis is going to stop. “N-no Daddy. Don't wanna hurt you.”

“Well how about we use something else then eh? Hmmm…..what do I have here?” Louis says as Harry turns his head to look over his shoulder just as Louis digs under the back cushion of the couch.

Louis’ hand comes back into Harry line of sight and it's a….paddle. Fuck. This is new. A gorgeous pink and white paddle. It's delicate and pretty and Harry loves it.

They'd talked about paddles and decided on the type they both felt comfortable with, but it's always up to Louis to do the purchasing of their toys. Harry loves the surprise when Louis introduces them into their playtime, increasing the feeling of being looked after and Louis says he relishes in seeing Harry's reactions.

“ _ Fuck….” _ Harry says and bows his head back down onto the couch.

“Color baby?”

“ _ Green _ Daddy. P-please… _ please _ , I want it. M’good boy.”

“I know you are angel.” Louis says as he starts to run the flattened paddle up and down Harry's back and then turns it and traces a line down his crack making him clench around it, resting the handle in the crease between Harry's thighs.

“Look at my greedy baby. Now don't let go of it ok?” Louis says with a smirk in his voice.

Louis leaves the paddle there, sticking out of Harry's crack and scratches his fingernails down Harry's back and up his legs.

Louis lands more slaps with both hands, making his cheeks wobble and nearly releasing the paddle but Harry manages to keep a hold. Just.

“Sixteen, seventeen, eighteen, nineteen, twenty…” Harry says slightly breathless.

“Good boy. So good. Release for me baby.” Louis says as he takes hold of the handle and retrieves the paddle from Harry's crack.

Harry does as he's told and unclenches his cheeks as Louis rubs his bum firmly with one hand, dragging the paddle up his calves and thighs. And then….

Thwack!

The sound is so different and the feeling is so intense Harry coughs out a choked off breath.

“T-twenty one.”

Louis rubs the paddle over his cheeks and it stings a bit. Then he's striking him again and again and again and again.

“Twen’two, twen’three, twen’four…..twenty five.” Harry says turning his head to the side on the couch so he can draw in a huge gulp of air.

It’s so much and so overwhelming and Harry can feel himself drifting now.

But Louis doesn't give him time to catch his breath or prepare for the next round before he's starting again. Harder now. Sharper. Moving from cheek to cheek.

He senses that his cock is dripping, the pre-come creating a slick between Louis’ thighs as he is forced to fuck into the space between them with every strike.

“Twenty six, seven, e-eight, twen’nine, thir...ty…”

He strikes Harry over and over and Harry is boneless, muscles no longer tensing with the fall of the paddle onto his sensitive skin. His head is fuzzy and he's losing himself. He can't stop falling, everything is far away.

“Thir’one, thir’two, thir’three, thir’four…. _ five _ …”

The burn on his cheeks is constant, radiating down his thighs and up his back. He feels like he's flying, looking down from above.

The lounge is wet under his cheek, tears being pushed out of him and pooling on the leather.

“Six, s-seven, eight, thir’nine…fort-... _ Daddy _ !” Harry gasps. Feeling the familiar pull of his orgasm low down in his gut. “N-no. Don’t wanna. P-please…..” Harry is frantic now. Panicking. Rocking his hips and wrenching at his restraints, gripping the arm of the couch tightly. He doesn’t want to come yet. Daddy hasn’t said he can.

 

“ _ Y-yellow _ !” Harry shouts and the spanking stops. Harry can hear something far away but can’t make it out. He isn’t sure. Isn’t sure of anything anymore. Can’t process the feeling. Can’t form the words.

Then he feels Louis’ firm hand on his cheeks, rubbing them, soothing them. The sounds that were far away come closer and he can hear Louis. Harry stops straining and relaxes once more.

“...that’s it baby. Good. My good boy. My beautiful angel. So good for Daddy. Look at your gorgeous bum. All red and hot. Come back to me angel. Tell Daddy you’re ok.”

 

Harry concentrates as hard as he can. Trying to make the words come out. 

 

“M…. m’ok Daddy. Just n-needed…. Didn’t wanna come. Wanna w-wait til s’ok, til m’allowed.’

 

Louis strokes up and down Harry’s back and then pets his hair.

 

It feels so nice, so soothing. Helps him focus. Louis’ voice pulling him back from the edge.

 

“Such a good boy for waiting. So proud of you. So happy that you used your colors baby. You’re doing so well. Only ten more then you can come ok?”

 

“Mmhmm...yeah. M’good boy.”

 

“Yes you are sweetheart. So good. Then Daddy is gonna paint your pretty bum with his come too. Would you like that angel? Rub it all over. Push it into your pretty hole. Finger you and make you come again. Bet you’d like that eh?”

 

“Yes Daddy. Want it. Want it so bad. Please…”

 

Harry has regained his composure now and he wants his last set of spanks. Wants to be good for his Daddy. Wants everything Louis has promised.

 

“Alright baby. You ready? Ten more then you can come.” Louis says as he rubs the paddle on Harry’s bum. It hurts, and Harry knows it’s going to hurt for days. But he wants it to, wants to be reminded of how good this feels, wants to be taken back to this place every time he sits, or walks or moves.

 

“M’ready Daddy.”

 

“Love you baby.” Louis says as he lifts the paddle and strikes it down again.

 

“Forty one.” Harry counts off.

 

“Love you so much.”

 

“Forty two.”

 

“Gonna love you forever.”

 

“Forty three.”

 

“You’re the best boy in the whole world.”

 

“Forty four.”

 

“Never gonna let you go.”

 

“Forty five.” Harry says as he can feel the tight pull in his stomach again. Building to a crescendo, but he’s ready this time. He can wait it out for another five spanks, he knows he can, he can do anything for Louis.

 

“Never gonna let anyone else touch you.”

 

“Forty six....”

 

“So close baby, four more then you can come yeah?”

 

“F-forty seven.”

 

“It’s gonna feel so good angel. So good.”

 

“...eight.”

 

“How much do you want it eh? Gonna come all over Daddy’s thighs and calves, make a proper mess everywhere?”

 

“Forty nine.”

 

“Such a good boy. So close now.”

 

And with that Louis brings the paddle down across both of Harry’s bare and bruised cheeks with one final thwack, so hard and so loud.

 

“ _ Fifty!! _ ” Harry screams out as his whole body tenses and shakes and then he’s coming and exploding and soaring in the air and tears are running down his nose. Louis thighs are clamped down hard around Harry’s cock, milking every last drop from him. And it’s so intense and so amazing.

 

“Oh  _ fuck _ , oh my  _ god _ . Daddy!” Harry cries as he goes limp on Louis’ lap, body still trembling.

 

Harry stays like that for a minute coming back to earth, gradually gaining awareness of his surroundings. He can feel Louis jerking himself off, the telltale sounds of skin on skin accompanied by Louis’ breathing speeding up. Harry knows he’s close, knows what coming next.

 

Louis drops the paddle next to Harry’s head and tangles his fingers in Harry’s hair, massaging his scalp and then his grip tightens and Harry feels it.

 

Louis body tenses beneath him and then there are streaks of come landing on his burning bum. Painting him. Marking him. Claiming him as Louis’, always and forever.

 

“ _ Fuck _ ! Jesus fucking _ Christ _ !” He hears Louis shout next to him as his thighs grip tighter around Harry’s cock.

 

“ _ Daddy _ …” Harry breathes out, feelings of warmth and love and satisfaction coursing through his veins.

 

Louis is breathing heavily. Panting out praise making Harry preen under the attention. “So good baby. So beautiful. Look at you. Never seen anyone as gorgeous as you. No on else but you. Forever. ” Louis says as Harry can hear him trying to come down from his own orgasm.

 

“Forever...” Harry says, satisfied smile on his face.

 

Louis starts to gently massage Harry’s head, fingers pushing up into his scalp and then withdrawing, tugging gently on his hair. Harry loves the feeling, loves how it shoots electricity around his body, pulsing in his veins and straight to his still half hard cock.

 

With the other hand, Louis starts rubbing his come into Harry’s bum, spreading it around and pushing it into his crack.

 

Harry whines high in his throat, lifting his hips into the touch and pushing his knees apart to give Louis more access as best he can with his ankles still bound.

 

Louis spreads Harry's cheeks wider with his thumb pushing one cheek and his pinkie and ring finger pushing the other. He runs his index and middle fingers down across Harry's hole, making slow circular motions around the rim.

 

“So beautiful. Wanna wreck this little hole so much. Gonna make it red and swollen. Make you beg me for more. You'd like that wouldn't you? Begging Daddy to give you your release.”

 

“Y-yes  _ please  _ Daddy. Give me- make me come again.”

 

“Not yet baby. Gotta be patient. Wanna go slow. So very, very slow.”

 

“ _ Daddy…” _ Harry moans and pushes his hips a little further up, enticing Louis to stick his come-slick fingers inside.

 

“Shhh baby, soon I promise.” Louis says quietly. “Daddy is just enjoying this so much. You know I love to touch, love to play with you.”

 

Louis just keeps rubbing around his rim, alternating pushing on the puckered skin coaxing his muscle to relax and then contrasts his movements with light, soft circular caresses. It’s maddening and Harry lets out a high whine in the back of his throat before starting to chant a string of  _ pleasepleaseplease _ …

 

Harry feels Louis scraping his come down his crack towards his hole, gathering it up and then Louis grips his hair and pulls hard as he finally breaches his rim a single finger.

 

“Ah  _ fuck _ , ohmygod ohmygod...” Harry says in ecstasy, pushing his belted hands into the arm of the couch as leverage as he arches his back and lifts his chest off the lounge, Louis raising his knees as Harry rises so his cock doesn’t slip out from between his thighs.

 

The burn is glorious as Louis slips his one finger in and out, pushing his come inside. Harry’s hole clenching and releasing, trying to draw Louis’ finger deeper inside him as Louis pulls and releases Harry's hair on every second thrust inside.

 

“Look at you angel. Look at that gorgeous hole of yours. All filled up with Daddy’s come. So many things running through my head baby, so many things to want to do to you. Daddy's making a list sweetheart.”

 

“Yeesss.  _ Please _ .” Harry hisses out as Louis keeps his motions controlled.

 

“Daddy's got such a long list. So many more playtimes all mapped out in his head. Wanna fuck you hard and come inside and plug you right up. Then we'll play some more and when I'm ready to come again, I'll unplug you and fill you up again until it's dripping out before I put the plug back in. You can walk around the house, but we'll both know what's inside of you. Then when we're ready, I'll unplug you and eat you out for hours, make you come over and over again just from my tongue. Would you like that baby?”

 

Harry can’t form words, whining and writhing and mumbling nonsensically.

 

Louis rubs Harry’s walls, smaller circles inside, massaging and turning and twisting and lovingly exploring every inch.

 

“Maybe I’ll fill you up and get you to kneel up on the bed, above my head and I'll catch the drops in my mouth and lick it all off your thighs.”

 

“Mmmm... _ y-yes _ .” Is all Harry can manage.

 

“Or I could get you to fuck my mouth and when you come, I can save it on my tongue and feed it back inside you and fuck you, already filled with your own come before I add my own to the mix.”

 

“ _ Daddy….please…need more _ .” 

 

Louis keeps a steady pace for what feels like forever before taking the opportunity to release Harry’s hair for a moment and reach under the couch cushion again to retrieve a tube of lube this time.

 

Harry is pumping his cock in and out of Louis’ thighs with small lifts and drops of his hips, hoping with every upwards lift that Louis will give him another finger.

 

“Stay there baby. Nice and still.” Louis says as Harry raises up again, Louis’ finger stilling inside of him.

 

Harry is lost in the sensations and barely registers what Louis is saying, but stills his movements as best as he can.

 

Louis flips the cap with his thumb and reaches into the small gap between Harry’s hips and his own thighs which Harry has created, squirting some of the cool liquid between his thighs and onto Harry’s cock.

 

Harry flinches momentarily and then grinds down in between Louis’ thighs, spreading the liquid around and fuck if it doesn’t feel amazing. He ruts into the tight space with Louis’ finger still buried inside him, starting to fuck him again slowly.

 

“Ready for another baby?” Louis asks even though he surely knows the answer.

 

“Yes!” Harry practically shouts.

 

“Ok baby. Daddy's gonna give you what you want.”

 

Harry hears Louis flip the cap again and the cool liquid dribbles down his crack. Louis doesn't take his finger out, just let's the motion of his fingers drag the lube into his hole as he adds another finger.

 

Harry is so ready and so gone and Louis is pumping in and out too slow and Harry wants more, want to feel full and stretched.

 

As if reading Harry's mind, without warning Louis adds a third finger. Harry doesn't even flinch, so ready and needy and desperate. But it's not enough.

 

“ _ More _ Daddy, please. Want ‘nother.”

 

“Of course angel. Anything you want.” Louis says as he scissors Harry for a minute, making sure he's ready before tucking his pinky inside, thumb stroking his taint with every inward thrust.

 

Harry is going out of his mind with the sensations. Still bound at his ankles and wrists, laid out on his Daddy's lap, fucking his thighs while his Daddy is four fingers deep and pulling sharply on his hair.

 

Then Louis crooks his fingers and hits Harry's prostate dead-on. The wail Harry lets out is inhuman, carnal.

 

“ _ Fuuuuuck. Daddy!!! _ ” Harry screams in arching his back again and slamming his cock back down between Louis’ thighs. Thrusting with everything he's got.

 

Louis takes his hand away from Harry's hair, feeling him start to jerk himself to hardness again while he rubs on Harry's prostate from inside and applies pressure on his taint from the outside.

 

“So good for Daddy. So hot inside. So smooth and soft. Can Daddy feel that around him angel? You gonna let Daddy inside baby? Gonna ride me with that beautiful ass?”

 

“Yes. Fuck  _ yes _ . Please. Want you inside. Wanna feel it. Please Daddy.”

 

“My good boy. So good for Daddy.”

 

Louis takes his fingers out and rubs around Harry's rim. Harry only whines a little at the loss, but he knows there’s even better to come so he can be patient.

 

“Roll back towards me sweetheart.” Louis says as Harry complies, straightening his arms and legs out fully, leaning his back against Louis’ chest as his cock slips out from between Louis’ thighs. He can feel Louis cock against his cheeks and he wants it inside him so badly.

 

Louis leans over and places one arm under Harry's side and lifts him up as he uses the other hand to push Harry's legs off the couch. Louis spreads his thighs wider, still covered in lube and come, enabling Harry to slide easily between them. When Harry’s bum meets the edge of the couch he winces, still sore from his spanking, but he loves it, knows he going to feel it for days. He sits perched on the edge of the couch, his still bound feet coming to rest on the floor in front of Louis’ which are now tucked under the couch, trousers still bunched at his ankles.

 

Harry hears the familiar sound of the lube cap as Louis flips it open and he looks over his shoulder to watch as Louis coats his cock and strokes it a few times to bring it back to full hardness.

 

“Ok princess, ready?” Louis says as he pats the sides of Harry's hips looking up through his lashes into Harry’s eager eyes. “Lift up angel and brace yourself on the coffee table ok?”

 

Harry places his belted hands on the coffee table for support and lifts his bum off the couch, neck still craning to watch Louis.

 

“Good boy. Now ease back slowly for Daddy.” Louis says as he brings his knees together and guides Harry’s ass backwards with one hand on his hip, the other steadying his cock.

 

Harry leans back and Louis angles his cock towards Harry’s stretched entrance, fluttering and clenching like a hungry mouth waiting for it’s fill.

 

“Oh baby. I wish you could see yourself like this. So beautiful.” Louis says, his eyes fixed on Harry’s ass.

 

Harry feels the tip of Louis cock at his hole and sinks down slowly, legs starting to tremble with the strain of holding himself up.

 

“Oh  _ Daddy _ …” Harry says as Louis breaches his rim, resistance giving way to a slow glide, both of Louis’ hands coming to rest on his hips supporting some of his weight, guiding him down.

 

“Fuck baby. You’re so tight around me, feels like you’re sucking me inside of you. Amazing. You’re amazing angel.”

 

Harry sinks further, lowering himself down on Louis’ thick cock, taking in more and more, wanting it all, wanting everything. Finally Louis bottoms out and it’s magnificent and overwhelming and perfect. Harry fully seated now, Louis’ pubic hair scratching at his sensitive bum in the most glorious way possible.

 

“So full Daddy. So full.” Harry rasps out, relishing in the feeling of being filled up and the wonderful stretch on his rim, burning only slightly but so good. So fucking good he could cry.

 

It’s not going to take much more, Harry is so far gone already. But he wants to wait like a good boy. Wait until Louis tells him it’s ok.

 

“Baby, when you’re ready, lean back on my chest. Arms over your head and grip onto the back of the couch.” Louis instructs and Harry complies easily.

 

The change in angle forces Louis’ dick to push against his prostate and Harry lets out a loud and long moan as he reaches his arms back over his head to grab hold of the couch.

 

Louis slides himself slightly one way and Harry the other until Louis is nestled under Harry’s armpit, cheek flush with his rib cage. Harry is fully stretched out with Louis’ cock buried deep inside him, his long lean torso on full display and his own cock standing to attention against his hip.

 

Louis trails both hands up Harry’s stomach and over his ribs, stopping at Harry’s nipples and brushing over the sensitive nubs, pinching them between his fingertips.

 

“Ah fuck Daddy. F-feels so good. So good.”

 

“Baby likes that yeah? Likes me playing with my favorite toys while you’re all stretched out over me. Daddy likes it too. Likes being able to play with your nipples and your cock while I’m buried inside you. Love it so much sweetheart.”

 

“D-Daddy, move please, wanna feel you.”

 

Louis happily obliges, starting to make small, tight circular movements with his hips, rubbing against Harry’s prostate with every motion.

 

“That’s what princess wants yeah?” Louis asks as he continues to play with both of Harry’s nipples, sending electric shocks through his body.

 

Harry is starting to leak onto his stomach, every small movement sending him hurtling closer to the edge.

 

“Fuck. So good baby. So amazing. Feels so good. Getting so close angel. Daddy is gonna fill you up so full. Then we’re gonna take a long bath and rub some lotion into that beautiful bum of yours, fix you right up. Then we’ll go to bed and snuggle up together and sleep until forever. Would you like that baby?”

 

“Yes, yes Daddy. Want it all….”

 

Louis speeds up his short thrusts, rubbing against Harry’s prostate over and over again. One hand stays on his nipple while the other slowly makes its way down Harry’s stomach and for the first time tonight, takes a firm hold of Harry’s cock.

 

Harry cries out, loud and broken, arching his back, pushing his hips back onto Louis cock and then forward into his hand.

 

“Look at this beautiful cock of yours. Been dying to get my hand on it all night. So perfect and so, so hard.” Louis says as he strokes up and down, twisting on the upstroke just how Harry likes it. Louis always knows what Harry wants. Always know how to read him and give him what he didn’t even think to ask for.

 

Harry’s senses are in overdrive with the sensations of being filled up and stroked and pinched. He needs to come. No, he  _ has _ to come.

 

“ _ Daddy….please _ ! Need to- need….”

 

Louis can obviously hear the panic starting to build in Harry’s voice and he quickens his thrusts, matching in time with the strokes of Harry’s cock.

 

“Ok baby. It’s ok. I’ve got you. We’re nearly there. So close now. Stay with me angel.” Louis’ reassuring words helping Harry to hold off as he starts to drift again. Going deeper, vision starting to darken and head swimming as his breathing becomes more labored, panting, quickening.

 

“... _ pleasepleaseplease… _ ” Harry whispers, everything so far away again, only the feeling of Louis holding him, keeping him grounded on this earth.

 

“You’ve been so good for me baby. Such a good boy. You ready?” Louis pants out, pushing deep into Harry again and again.

 

Harry feels his orgasm about to hit and he gasps out. “ _ Daddy _ ! Together. W-wanna go together.”

 

“Now baby.” Louis whispers as he thrusts into Harry as hard as he can, twisting his wrist with the upstroke on Harry’s cock, pinching down hard on his nipple.

 

Harry and Louis both cry out together, Harry coming over Louis’ fist and up his own chest as he feels Louis shoot streams of warm come deep inside him. And it’s phenomenal and mind blowing and fucking earth shattering and Harry feels like he’s never gonna stop coming. Feels like he could fly away and sink into the floor at the same time. His head is fuzzy and spinning and he can’t form proper thoughts or words and he doesn’t care.

 

Louis is still stroking him slowly, milking him and allowing him to come down from his high gently, safely. He's making small circles with his hips while he rubs his other hand up and down Harry’s chest.

 

Minutes pass and Harry feels like a leaf gently fluttering to the ground, Louis’ warm embrace so comforting.

 

He blinks his eyes open, taking in the scene around him, the glow from the fire and soft music calming and soothing.

 

“Fuck Haz. That was incredible. You with me babe?” Louis says as he reaches under the couch cushion one last time and retrieves a bottle of water.

 

“Yeah. M’here. Amazing Lou. So good.” Harry mumbles as Louis unscews the bottle and holds it up to Harry’s lips letting him take a long drink before gulping down a some for himself, putting the lid back on a discarding it on the couch.

 

Harry brings his bound arms back down in front his stomach and Louis reaches around and undoes the belt.

 

“Lift up when you’re ready yeah?” Louis says as he throws the belt on the floor towards Harry's pile of clothes.

 

Harry slowly lifts off Louis softening cock, wincing slightly as he withdraws and his come and lube soaked bum sticks to Louis’ skin.

 

Louis spreads his legs and Harry lowers himself on the couch between, bending down and undoing the belt from around his ankles. Stepping on Louis trousers and boxers still around his ankles as Louis lifts his feet out of them.

 

“Bath time Lou?” Harry says as he looks over his shoulder at his gorgeous boyfriend. His hair is stuck to his forehead and his chest is covered in red blotches but he is stunning.

 

“Yeah. Bath time, then bed.” Louis says, taking off his shirt completely now and wiping off his hands, passing the shirt to Harry to clean himself up. Louis stretches his arms above his head, letting out a long yawn. “C’mere first though.” Louis says making grabby hands in the air at Harry.

 

Harry drops the shirt to he floor, swivels around and leans in, lips brushing tenderly against Louis’.

 

“Mmmm….” Louis hums and tilts his head, Harry tilting the opposite way and their lips sliding easily into place.

 

Harry pulls back a little. “Fuck that was amazing Lou. Best ever babe. Ten out of ten would recommend.”

 

Louis chuckles into the next soft kiss. Opening up and beckoning Harry's tongue inside. Exploring each other's mouths, licking and sucking and biting gently.

 

“It was pretty mind blowing even if I do say so myself.” Louis says as he reaches up and tangles his fingers in Harry's hair. “How's the bum babe?”

 

“Yeah. Gonna feel that for days, but it was fucking brilliant. Love the new toy too.” Harry says as he kisses along Louis’ jaw.

 

“Thought you'd like it. We’ll get some lotion on that bum of yours after our bath.” Louis says, a satisfied smile spreading across his face. “It came with a matching set of nipple clamps too. But I thought we'd just try this it on its own first.”

 

Harry kisses down and back up Louis neck. “Good plan.” He says close to Louis ear and breathing hotly, lips softly caressing his earlobe.

 

“Hey Lou?” Harry says as he nips at Louis earlobe.

 

“Mmhmm…” Louis says, running his hands down Harry’s back.

 

“That stuff you were talking about.” Harry says, his lips tracing a path back across Louis’ sharp jaw line.

 

Louis scratches lightly down Harry’s sides. “The comeplay?”

 

“ _ Y-yeah…. _ ” Harry says, quietly chuckling, kissing under Louis’ chin.

 

“You like the sound of that babe?”

 

“Ummmm...yeah. I  _ really _ do.” Harry pauses. “Exactly how high on your long list would that be?”

 

“Well. It’s a  _ very _ long list Haz and I’m very busy as you know, not sure we’ll get to it for quite a while….”

 

Harry snaps his head up and stares straight at Louis only to see the cheeky smirk on his face.

 

“You little  _ fucker _ .” Harry says through clenched teeth as he swats Louis in the chest.

 

“ _ Ooowww…. _ What was that for you big bully?!” Louis says as his flicks Harry’s nipple.

 

“Right! Bath time.” And with that Harry gets to his feet and picks Louis up, fireman style and throws him over his shoulder.

 

“Oi!!” Louis exclaims, beating his fists on Harry’s back. “Unhand me you great brute!!”

 

Harry chuckles and casually walks down the corridor to their master bedroom, sore bum jiggling and a squirming, screeching, naked Louis clutched tightly in his arms.

 

He feels a tickling sensation at the back of his thighs. And that's...that's Louis come is dribbling out of him.

 

Hmmm…. Maybe he won’t have to wait that long after all.

 


End file.
